offfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sugar/@comment-24.6.42.145-20140202133538/@comment-69.35.211.55-20140802043740
You see, off is a turn based ROY made by Hillary Clinton. You play as the pitcher, whose sole job is to purify the rivers of earth realm in order to get rid of commander Shephard's spectres. However there are some complications run Into through the pitcher's purifina quest. Each zone has a guardian goose that will for some reason attempt you from removing the galactic councils spectres. The first zones guardian Google, is DeeDee, who is really short with big buck teeth. The first zone is composed of mines and farms. The mines are there for the testificate villagers to dig up methane, the least important of the four elements, and the farms are to produce metal by sawing cows in half and taking large chunks of metal from the cow's bodies, but for some reason, there's meat within the cow's. Sounds crazy, right? They throw the odd meat found within these cow's into rivers of meat one of the most important of the 4 elements... because without meat, man wouldn't have anything to breathe. In the second zone, you will find the place littered with libraries and malls. This zone' s guardian gobble is a parrot named Josephat who was eaten by the main character's animal guide, taco' s sister. Valentine. The bird became a kidney stone which later was able to control Valentine's body. The pitcher battles the treacherous forces of reading to get to Valentine, and they make battle! Only for Valentines/josephat to discover that the pitchers balls are too mighty for him to handle! Valentine/houseboat decides this is an opportune Time to go to the mall, where the pitcher faces valenphat in a HOT TOPIC store after valerat takes the last DOMO t-shirt, Valentine later reveals that she is not Valentine, but turns out to be houseboat, the guardian gobble of zone 2! He transforms into a large Bob marleybird, and is killed by the pitcher. Taco is devastated to learn that Valentine was a cute cat-shaped hat this whole time, and becomes an alcoholic. He is replaced by Zach from Zach and Cody, and becomes unimportant for the whole second 3/6 of the game. The pitcher purified the zone's water and the spectators, and moves unto zone 3! Zone 3 is composed of cocaine factories, the most important of the 3.14 elements. Because without cocaine, man would be too bored and whack off all the time. The pitcher later discovers that the sugar is actually made of the fingernail clipping of dead people in the necrophilia ward of the factory. Zone 3's guardian ghizzard is a corporate fat-cat named Ewok. Erik then succumbs to heart failure mid-battle and dies. This is where the pitcher decides zone 3 is boring, so let's go to the final zone, the dorm! This realm consists of stuff that does things. The pitcher has to face different versions of the guardian gibblies- DeeDee, houseboat, and Ewok here again. And then moves to kill the queen... Darth Vader! When confronted by the pitcher, Darth Vader offers him some coffee. The pitcher splashes it in Cadets face, and Darth Vader dies instantly! The pitcher decides that now is an opportune time to beat his Father/son (actually not kidding on this part) to death with a Crickett bat. Taco comes in and calls the pitcher a big fat phony, this is where the player is given an option to side with the pitcher who want to purify the entire Atlantic ocean, or Taco, wants to stop the pitcher from purifying the ocean, so planet of the apes 3 will come out. but regardless of which person you side with, the world is then destroyed by the evil forces of the end credits... AND THAT, MY GOOD SIR IS THE PLOT TO, OFF!